


Ohana

by Uhmeduh



Series: How Quotes affected the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-500, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Ohana, don't even know if you can call it angst, ohana means family and family means no one he's left behind or forgotton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmeduh/pseuds/Uhmeduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later Sam would have barley any memory of this time, and yet, he would still remember one phrase. 'Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind or forgotten.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

A young Sam Winchester sat on the cheap couch that was stained with who knows what in the dingy motel room, so like the ones his dad always got. The lights were dim and the sun was going down, and he could hear his brother in the other room cleaning some weapons while their dad was out interrogating people. Sam's attention wasn't on any of these things, no, Sam's attention was on the crappy motel tv which was playing a cartoon. Years later Sam would have barley any memory of this time, and yet, he would still remember one phrase. 'Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind or forgotten.'

Sam sat on the worn couch, burying his face into the dogs warm fur. "He hasn't forgotten me Bones, we're ohana." He let a few tears leak when that little voice inside his head said, 'but you left him behind.'

"Hey, what's 'ohana' mean? Mrs. White mentioned it while I was interrogating her." A nineteen year old Dean asked a fifteen year old Sam from across the room. "Family." He replied not looking up from the dusty tome in his hand, "it's Hawaiian.""And how to you know this?" This time he revived no answer. "Nerd," he remarked before continuing to clean the knives in his lap.

A few weeks later they were working a job with their dad in Maine, it seemed to be a vampire. Of course, the Winchester luck made it not one vampire but a nest. "Go! Help dad, I'll be fine!" Dean called out, slicing off the head of a female vampire when he heard a chop from behind him. Sam had cut off the head of the last vampire. "Ohana mean family Dean, and family means no one is left behind or forgotten." Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded, going to check if their dad was alright.

It wasn't the little army man that truly brought Sam to the front of his mind and helped him fight off Lucifer, no, it was the small scrawl in permanent marker on the leather, ohana, it said. It meant everything to Sam. And he stood straighter, in control. Ready for what he thought would be his last stand. 

Dean Winchester was looking through his younger brothers things when a small book caught his eye. Opening it he looked to the first page, it said.  
 _'Ohana means family. And family means that no one is left behind or forgotten.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! It's also on Quotev and it's my first Supernatural fic without co-authors so if you can comment with improvements that's be great.


End file.
